


О снеге, кофе и шарфиках от Гермес

by TaiD



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PG-13, куртофски, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На улице снегопад и мороз, а Курт забыл, что сегодня никто не подвезет его до дома. И вот он стоит, замерзший и одинокий, посреди пустой дороги, и ждет чуда… которое явилось ему в лице Карофски. Но можно ли назвать Карофски чудом, вот в чем вопрос. Особенно если вместо того, чтобы подбросить Курта до дома, он везет его к себе…</p>
            </blockquote>





	О снеге, кофе и шарфиках от Гермес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Snow and Coffee and Hermes Scarves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2109) by janekrahe. 



> Бета: algine
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Рейтинг: PG-13 (нецензурная лексика)

*****

Курт поежился и поплотнее запахнул пальто. От холода изо рта вырывались белые облачка пара. Школьный двор был совершенно безлюден. Густой снег, кружась, падал с неба, укрывая толстым снежным покрывалом все вокруг, приглушая звуки, отчего Курту казалось, что на всей планете остался он один. Не было слышно даже проезжающих машин – в такую метель все сидели по домам. «Строго говоря, это никакая не метель, – мысленно одернул себя Курт, – кончай драматизировать».

В том, что он стоял сейчас один под снегопадом, виноват был только он сам. Когда при падении его iPhone разбился (Курт не хотел даже вспоминать тот слишком уж смущающий инцидент с Карофски), он заказал новый, но посылка еще не пришла. Сегодня Курт остался после уроков, чтобы помочь девчонкам с костюмами для Зимней сказки. Потом они настойчиво предлагали подвезти его до дома, но он отказался:

– Нет, спасибо, папа меня заберет.

– Точно заберет? – лицо Рейчел выражало искреннее беспокойство, и Курт почувствовал, что она волнуется больше, чем хочет показать.

– Все хорошо, он скоро подъедет. И на улице не так уж и метет.

«Ну что, довыеживался?»

Только простояв на холоде битый час, Курт вспомнил, что сегодня отец, по настоянию Кэрол, уехал в соседний город на обследование сердца. Финн с Рейчел веселились в «Хлебных палочках». Когда Курт понял, что, похоже, застрял тут, он попытался вернуться в школу и позвонить с городского, но было поздно – двери оказались заперты.

Вокруг окончательно стемнело. От холода Курт перестал чувствовать ноги.

«Да перестань! В конце концов, можно и пешком дойти».

Курт жил на другом конце города, но иных вариантов добраться до дома не оставалось. Он раздраженно выдохнул облачко пара, моментально превратившееся в иней, и стал пробираться к дороге, утопая в глубоком снегу. Его ботинки явно не были рассчитаны на такой экстрим.

Он прошел почти пять кварталов, прежде чем стал отчаиваться. За это время мимо не проехала ни одна машина, и, черт возьми, он замерз до дрожи! Курт остановился под раскидистой плакучей ивой, заледеневшие ветки которой даже в неярком свете уличных фонарей сверкали, словно усыпанные бриллиантами. Это было очень красиво, но сил на восхищение не оставалось – ноги, прежде онемевшие, начали ужасно болеть, и Курт с ужасом подумал, а вдруг обмороженную ногу придется даже ампутировать. Он мысленно взвыл: «Я не смогу зажигать на одной ноге! И все мои брюки будут сидеть некрасиво!».

Когда рядом послышался звук мотора, он решил, что у него слуховые галлюцинации. «Грузовик, – определил он, – середины 90-х, хороший, но ничего особенного». Ну, дожили – от переохлаждения, похоже, стали отказывать мозги, раз уж ему мерещатся машины! Интересно, что же напишут на его могиле… может: «Он остался в нашей памяти Снежной Королевой»?

– Эй, Хаммел!

Курт обмер. Он узнал этот голос. Повернувшись к дороге, он увидел темно-синий Nissan, остановившийся у обочины.

– Тебя подвезти?

Видимо, он уже умер. Курт понял, что умер – потому что реальный Дейв Карофски никогда в жизни не остановился бы и не предложил подвезти. Курт не был уверен, что попал в рай, но и на ад не похоже – слишком уж холодно. Очевидно, это какое-то специальное чистилище для геев-девственников. Он тихо рассмеялся: интересно, что делает здесь Карофски?

– Хаммел?.. – голос Карофски звучал почти... обеспокоенно?

– Чего? – буркнул наконец Курт, обхватывая себя руками. – Приехал поржать надо мной?

Карофски нахмурился:

– Ты оглох, придурок? Я спросил – тебя подвезти?

Точно. Спросил.

– Э-э-э… – только и мог выдавить Курт.

Карофски подождал с минуту, потом нетерпеливо поинтересовался:

– Ну? Долго думаешь.

Млять! Ситуация была хуже некуда – хотя, подумав, Курт легко представил и худший вариант – но он слишком замерз, чтобы сейчас об этом волноваться.

– Конечно, – ответил он и обошел машину. Карофски, потянувшись, открыл ему дверь изнутри. Курт влез, захлопнул дверь, пристегнулся – и обреченно стал ждать неизбежного издевательства.

Но Карофски ничего не сказал, просто нажал на газ, и они поехали.

Курт уставился в окно, за которым проносился заснеженный пейзаж. Он все еще дрожал, сотрясаясь от озноба, стучал зубами и никак не мог остановиться.

Вдруг Карофски повернулся к нему, и Курт вздрогнул, подозревая, что за этим последует, но тот просто дотянулся до заднего сидения и вытащил оттуда свою спортивную куртку.

– На!.. – буркнул он, кидая её Курту.

Курт ошарашенно вытаращился.

Они становились на красный свет, Карофски снова повернулся к нему. Опасности Курт не чувствовал, но, поскольку мозги его были здорово заморожены, он мог и ошибаться

– Обогреватель не работает, – сказал Карофски, – а ты так трясешься, что грузовик качает. Надень куртку.

Зажегся зеленый. Курт осторожно накинул на себя красно-белую куртку и снова повернулся к окну. О, боже мой, куртка была теплой! Курт еле слышно застонал, обмотался ею, как одеялом, и глубоко вдохнул. Куртка пахла одеколоном, гелем для волос, кофе… и парнем. Курт откинулся на спинку сиденья, чувствуя, как дрожь утихает.

Увы, по мере того как он согревался, голова начала проясняться, и вскоре до него дошло, что, во-первых, он оказался настолько глуп, что добровольно залез в машину своего мучителя, и, во-вторых, они едут на восток, то есть совсем в другую сторону от его, Курта, дома.

Он осторожно выпрямился.

– Э-э-э… Карофски… я живу в другой стороне, – тихо произнес он, обращаясь к здоровяку, будто тот был зверем, которого лучше не раздражать.

– Я не спрашивал, куда тебе надо, – ровным голосом ответил Карофски, – я спросил, подвезти ли тебя.

Курт почувствовал, как губы начинают дрожать и волной накатывает ужас.

– Пожалуйста? – произнес он нетвердо, – подвези меня домой.

Карофски промолчал.

Курт посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, хочет ли Карофски причинить ему вред. Он бы так не думал, не будь того случая в раздевалке…

Курт автоматически отметил, во что одет Карофски – темно-синие джинсы и простая черная футболка.

– Тебе не холодно? – просил он машинально.

– Нет, – тут же откликнулся Карофски. – Наверное, потому что «толстячков» вроде меня жир греет. – Он посмотрел искоса, и Курту вдруг показалось, что Карофски усмехнулся.

– Точно, – Курт нервно рассмеялся. – Кстати… о том случае…

– Нет. – Карофски покачал головой. – Не будем о «том случае». Не хочу ничего слушать. Или говорить об этом. Понял?

– Понял.

Курт чуть расслабился. В другой раз он бы повел себя как стерва, требуя, чтобы Карофски остановил свою дурацкую машину и отпустил его. Но сейчас Курт просто... устал. От борьбы, от издевательств, от противостояния. Если Карофски собирается завезти его куда-нибудь и там прибить, то, по крайней мере, его замерзшая чувствовалка снова заработает и он сможет бояться или что там полагается при этом испытывать.

«Это еще что за депрессняк?» – отругал себя Курт.

– Хотя то, что ты сделал – это была хуйня какая-то! – вырвал его из задумчивости голос Карофски.

И вот тут Курт разозлился.

– Что я сделал?! – взвился он. – Что именно я сделал такого, что было хуже того дерьма, что _ты_ делал со мной?

– Ты пытался раскрыть меня перед всей школой! – рявкнул Карофски. – Ты и твой сладкий дружок! Что, нельзя было поговорить со мной наедине? – Он нахмурился и сжал руль так сильно, что пальцы побелели.

\- Поговорить наедине? Карофски, да я тебя боюсь! Я даже представить не могу, что ты со мной сделаешь!

Хмурое лицо Карофски немного смягчилось, и его руки на руле расслабились.

– Ты правда меня боишься? – спросил он отрывисто.

– А что? – Курт горько усмехнулся. – Разве мой страх не придает тебе крутости?

– Не очень, – тихо ответил Карофски.

Внезапно Курт понял, что они поехали медленнее, а потом и вовсе съехали на боковую дорогу. Протерев заиндевевшее лобовое стекло, Курт присмотрелся. Машина подъезжала к большому белому дому, ухоженному и красивому. Такого Курт не ожидал.

– Ты... здесь живешь? – спросил он.

– Да.

Грузовик замедлился и остановился. Карофски выключил зажигание. Они вышли из машины и направились к дому. В дверях Курт остановился.

У Карофски был прекрасный дом.

– Ничего себе, – восхитился Курт, оглядываясь.

– Что? – спросил Карофски. Он бросил ключи на столик возле двери. – Иди за мной.

– Куда? – осторожно спросил Курт.

– На кухню.

«Кухня – это безопасно, – подумал Курт. – Если только он не собирается меня убить, разрезать на маленькие кусочки и скормить утилизатору отходов».

Он прошел на кухню, большую, до блеска отдраенную, всю из нержавеющей стали и стекла. Здесь было круто, модно и... неуютно.

– Кофе хочешь? – спросил Карофски через плечо, колдуя у кофеварки.

– Ну… да, спасибо.

Руки дрожали, но не от холода. Курт не был уверен, что именно его беспокоило. Карофски, вроде, находился не в своем обычном жестоком настроении. Надо было поискать телефон, но так, чтобы здоровяк не заметил. Кашлянув, Курт спросил:

– А… где туалет?

Карофски махнул в сторону прихожей.

– По коридору и наверх, вторая дверь слева.

Больше ни о чем не спрашивая, Курт пошел на разведку, дивясь размерам дома. Здесь было как-то тревожаще пусто – они точно были одни в доме. Поднявшись по лестнице, Курт увидел две двери: одну – совсем обычную, другую – с изящной табличкой с надписью «Дэвид», составленной из металлических букв. Под табличкой висел вымпел школы Мак-Кинли. Такую возможность Курт упустить просто не мог. Он оглянулся на лестницу, глубоко вдохнул и открыл дверь.

Внутри оказалось... неплохо: мебель из темного дерева и дизайн в оттенках синего. Комната была чистой и мальчиковой. Стены украшали несколько глянцевых, аккуратно расклеенных постеров. Кровать была застелена, корзина для грязного белья пуста, а в воздухе пахло так, будто здесь совсем недавно провели уборку. Курт прошел по комнате, внимательно изучая все, что попадалось на глаза. Он чувствовал – если поискать, можно найти все секреты Карофски.

Все постеры были спортивными, но весьма красноречивым было то, что ни на одном не наблюдалось полуголых красоток, которых так любят подростки. Курт ухмыльнулся и направился к шкафу, на дверце которого красовался хоккеист. Курт открыл дверь, и его улыбка стала шире – на внутренней стороне дверцы скрывался плакат с группой Queen и с Фредди Меркури во всем сиянии его эпатажной славы. Курт покачал головой. Даже гомофобы любят Queen, а уж геи, хоть и шифрующиеся, и подавно.

В шкафу не было ничего интересного – одежда разложена по своим местам и развешена на вешалках, обувь расставлена в линию на нижней полке. У Курта вдруг появилось странное чувство, что он попал в мир Степфорских жен. Потому что он точно знал: в школьном шкафчике Карофски царили грязь, вонь и полный бардак.

Закончив осмотр шкафа, Курт вернулся к обыску комнаты. Вдруг он заметил что-то необычное – маленький уголок яркой фиолетовой ткани, торчащий из-под подушки. Курт подошел к кровати, но не сел... сесть на кровать Карофски было бы слишком интимным. Он потянул за кончик ткани, которая, к его удивлению, оказалась мягким дорогим шелком. Он вытащил ее наружу…

Это был шарф. Бело-фиолетовый, с узором «индийский огурец». Шелковый. Его, Курта, шарф от Гермес.

Курт вспомнил, когда пропал этот шарф – примерно через неделю после их памятной стычки в раздевалке. И теперь он обнаруживается под подушкой Карофски. Что все это значит?

Ох. Курт торопливо запихал шарф обратно под подушку, потому что думать о том, что Карофски, лежа в постели, вдыхал его запах… и дрочил… это просто...

Курт хмыкнул и пригладил волосы. Карофски мог заинтересоваться, куда он так надолго пропал. Курт вышел из комнаты и, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, спустился вниз. Здоровяк сидел на высоком табурете перед двумя чашками кофе на столе.

– Э... спасибо. – Курт облизнул губы и заметил, что Карофски проследил за его языком.

Вообще-то от этого Курта должно было немедленно затошнить, но, господи Боже, это вдруг придало ему сил. Он снова, медленно и совершенно очевидно намеренно, провел языком по нижней губе. Взгляд Карофски не отрывался от его языка, а на лице появилось то самое выражение, с каким он раньше смотрел на Курта. Но тогда Курт не понимал, что означает этот хищный взгляд… Не желание помучить Курта, а просто… желание.

Курт сжалился над несчастным и присел рядом с ним на табурет, притянув к себе кружку. Отхлебнув, он сказал:

– Заметил... что твой дом очень… чистый.

Карофски уставился в свою кружку.

– Отчим любит, когда все находится на своем месте.

– М-м-м… и ты в том числе? – приподнял бровь Курт.

Карофски поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

– Знаешь, ты иногда такая сука.

Курт улыбнулся.

– Я в курсе. – Он сделал еще один глоток. Кофе был изумительный, настоящий кофе для ценителей, сваренный, видимо, в одной из тех специальных кофе-машин, готовящих только одну чашку за раз.

– Ну… – Карофски поерзал на табурете, отводя взгляд, – о твоем бойфренде…

– Он мне не бойфренд, – перебил его Курт, не успев подумать. Он настолько привык поправлять друзей из хора, постоянно строивших предположения о нем и Блейне, что эта фраза вылетала автоматически.

Казалось, Карофски был готов улыбнуться.

– Разве нет?

Курт кинул на него взгляд:

– А тебе какое дело?

Карофски как-то очень неубедительно фыркнул:

– Да никакого.

– Ну-ну... – Курт провел пальцем по краю своей кружки и заметил, что здоровяк проследил за этим движением. Курту даже показалось, что он успел увидеть, как расширились зрачки Карофски. «Отлично, – подумал Курт, – время платить по счетам». Он обмакнул палец в кофе, слегка взболтал напиток и затем медленно поднес палец ко рту.

У Карофски отвисла челюсть. Он часто задышал, глядя, как Курт сунул палец в рот и стал посасывать его, втягивая щеки. Здоровяк издал забавный полузадушенный всхлип и стиснул кружку побелевшими пальцами.

Господи помоги – он дразнил сексуально озабоченного и упертого в своей гомофобности говнюка. Курт всерьез начал подозревать в себе склонность к мазохизму. Но самый ужас состоял в том, что поддразнивать Карофски… было волнительно. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал такую власть. Больше года он провел, бегая бездомной шавкой вокруг Финна, и вот теперь держит Карофски – огромного мощного качка – в своем маленьком ухоженном кулачке.

Он вытащил палец изо рта, мягко причмокнув. Карофски напряжённо смотрел на него, крылья его носа трепетали.

Курт слегка улыбнулся и спросил:

– Ты зачем меня привез сюда?

Карофски никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд.

– Карофски?..

Здоровяк моргнул и посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Не... не знаю. Мне показалось, что это неплохая идея.

– Хм, добавим «импульсивность» в длинный список твоих многочисленных недостатков, – Курт отпил еще глоток кофе.

– Да пошел ты, Хаммел! – прорычал помрачневший враз Карофски. Курт вскинул брови. – Ты у нас прям само совершенство!

– Конечно, я не совершенство, – усмехнулся Курт. – Я раздражающе стереотипный гей, моим голосом можно стекло резать, и я почти такой же фрик, как Рейчел Берри.

– И с клевой задницей, - пробормотал Карофски, уткнувшись в кружку.

Курт чуть не поперхнулся.

– Э-э-э… ну… – он понял, что стремительно краснеет. Никто раньше не комментировал его внешность, не говоря уж о том, чтобы делать комплименты, пусть и такие пошлые. Не удержавшись, он брякнул:

– Правда?

– Не правда, – с каменным лицом ответил Карофски. – Это я просто из вежливости сказал.

Курт рассмеялся:

– Я поражен, какой ты воспитанный.

– Уж какой есть, – отрезал Карофски. – Честно говоря, я не слишком об этом задумываюсь. В смысле, стараюсь не задумываться. Когда задумываешься, все становится очень… запутанным. Я просто делаю, не думая, потому что когда думаю... в голову приходят мысли, которые я не хочу думать.

Курту хотелось спросить: Мысли обо мне? О том, как быть геем? О том, что ты меня поцеловал? – но он был уверен, что этими вопросами исчерпает свой запас везенья на сегодня. Вместо этого он сказал:

– Тебе надо почаще думать. Ты не безнадежен.

Карофски глянул на него, пытаясь определить, серьезно говорит Курт или шутит. Помолчав, он сказал:

– Уже поздно. Надо отвезти тебя домой. - Он протянул руку к пустой кружке Курта.

– Точно, я… – Курт замер, когда ладонь Карофски легла поверх его руки.

У Карофски была просто огромная ладонь, теплая и мозолистая. Под ней ладошка Курта скрылась полностью. Это было поразительное ощущение, напомнившее Курту, каким мощным был Карофски и каким хрупким, по сравнению с ним, был он сам. Он нервно сглотнул, не отрывая взгляд от Карофски, который смотрел на их соединенные руки так странно… почти с нежностью, а потом провел большим пальцем по запястью Курта, и тот в ответ на неожиданное прикосновение резко и шумно втянул воздух. Здоровяк будто очнулся – хмыкнул и очень медленно подался назад, отпуская руку.

– Пошли, – буркнул он. – Я довезу тебя до дома, – и, не оборачиваясь, пошел к выходу.

Курт выдохнул, поняв, что не дышал последние несколько мгновений. Руке вдруг стало холодно, будто не хватало этого ушедшего тепла. Но он предпочел откинуть эту мысль, потому что от нее голова шла кругом, а тоска по теплу оказалась сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Не раздумывая больше, он встал и последовал за Карофски.

Снегопад прекратился, и мир сиял в свете фонарей. Курт забрался в машину, и Карофски завел ее, не произнося ни слова. Всю дорогу они молчали, и Курт старался не думать, что Карофски, оказывается, точно знает, где он живет. Подъехав к дому, Карофски остановил машину на обочине, и Курт отстегнул ремень.

– Ну что... увидимся завтра в школе. – Курт чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Конечно, он его увидит. За полсекунды до того, как его со всей дури впечатают в шкафчик.

– Ага, увидимся, – не глядя на него ответил Карофски.

Курт схватился за ручку дверцы, но задержался. Уверенности не было, но попробовать стоило:

– Слушай, – сказал он. – Когда завтра ты будешь толкать меня... не мог бы толкать не очень сильно? – Он с надеждой посмотрел на Карофски.

Здоровяк долго молчал, а потом повернулся к Курту с забавным выражением лица.

– Я вообще не буду тебя толкать, если поклянешься никогда больше не надевать в школу корсет.

Курт поднял бровь.

– Как тот, что на прошлой неделе?

Карофски кивнул:

– Это... очень отвлекает.

Курт задумчиво сказал:

– А как ты объяснишь Азимио свое внезапное миролюбие?

– Азимио стало всё равно, что я делаю, когда я не стал поджигать колёса вашего Колясочника... Это было уж чересчур. К тому же, все равно никто не замечает, что я делаю, – добавил он, пожав плечами. Голос у него был угрюмым.

После долгого молчания Курт тихо произнес:

– Я заметил.

Карофски посмотрел на него, и Курт улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, что подвез.

Выпрыгнув из грузовика, Курт повернулся и помахал рукой. Карофски махнул в ответ, еле заметно улыбнувшись. Курт смотрел, как машина отъезжает, в голове творилась полная сумятица от всех этих событий, а в груди поселилось странное чувство. Он не мог определить, что это за чувство, и даже не мог сказать, хорошее оно или плохое… но, кажется, ему нравилось, и он понадеялся, что оно не покинет его хотя бы некоторое время.


End file.
